Salle 186L
by Kouan
Summary: Lexa Woods, petite racaille des bas quartiers de San Fransisco, à l'opportunité d'aller étudier en licence d'ingénierie. C'est confiante et à coups de Rangers, qu'elle décide de se frotter à ce monde du "chacun pour soi". Mais la réalité la rattrapera très vite notamment lors de sa rencontre avec sa brillante chargée de TD Clarke Griffin qui n'hésitera pas à la remettre à sa place.


_**Hello ! Comme promis pour la veille de ma reprise du boulot, voilà mon nouvel OS Clexa :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci à doubi et MagRd pour la relecture ! Mag s'est aussi occupée de la couverture! Je vous conseille de lire en écoutant une playlist de Kyo dont une musique en particulier : Je saigne encore (encore Mag qui a trouvé ;))**_

 _ **Bref, de l'amour, de l'humour et un chouïa de drame pour cette petite histoire à l'université...  
**_

 _ **Très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Salle 186 L**_

* * *

Les couloirs étaient grouillants d'étudiants de toutes sections. L'université d'État de San Francisco n'était pas la plus réputée du pays ni même de la région mais elle avait connu comme quelques autres universités publiques, ses heures de gloires grâce à quelques petits génies. De nombreuses matières y étaient enseignées et l'établissement brassait au quotidien un peu plus de trente mille étudiants.

Au milieu de cette masse affolante se trouvait une belle brune qui observait les lèvres pincées et le regard complètement perdu, le plan du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux châtains détachés pour les rabattre en arrière. Lexa Woods venait des bas quartiers de San Francisco et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu accepter l'idée d'entrer à l'université alors que sa famille avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être ce pot de colle de conseillère d'orientation qui l'avait poussée toute l'année à s'accrocher pour obtenir son baccalauréat afin de s'inscrire dans une licence d'ingénierie afin de se démarquer de ces foutus préjugés des gosses des bas-fonds. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de faire des combats de robots illégaux avec sa meilleure amie et voisine Raven Reyes. Elle avait été soulagée que son amie soit prise aussi en ingénierie mais la malchance avait fait qu'elles étaient séparées pour les cours de travaux dirigés. Toutes deux boursières, elles avaient traversé des centaines d'embuches pour réussir à s'inscrire : Hercule pouvait aller se cacher avec ses douze travaux. Au final, la Woods s'était vue obligée de choisir entre un cours de l'histoire du monde et un cours sur la théorie critique car tous les TD intéressants et liés à sa licence étaient surpeuplés. Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant le faire proprement tout en critiquant. Après tout « Théorie critique » ça voulait tout dire non ? Elle allait pouvoir exprimer sa colère au monde et casser les préjugés, faire la moral à tous et ça lui plaisait plutôt bien.

Elle repéra rapidement sur le plan la salle 186 L et accéléra le pas pour commencer à grimper les marches des six étages à monter pour atteindre son but. Bien qu'elle était sportive, les ravages du tabac avec lequel elle s'empoisonnait depuis l'âge de treize ans lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus si endurante que ça face à autant de marches, aussi sur le dernier étage ralentit-elle la cadence, légèrement essoufflée.

\- Putain mais qui est l'architecte qui a conçu ce bâtiment de merde… Grogna t-elle alors que d'autres étudiants peinaient aussi à monter les dernières marches.

Elle remarqua que des étudiants étaient assis le long des murs du couloir. Certaines portes de salles étaient ouvertes tandis que d'autres étaient closes. Aussi le va et vient continua, la faisant se frotter à quelques épaules tandis que sa montre affichait un quart d'heure de retard. Arriver discrètement en amphithéâtre était plutôt simple grâce aux portes de secours mais les chargés de TD étaient plutôt connus pour être hargneux et capables de renvoi pour un retard de quelques minutes. Aussi, souffla t-elle de soulagement en remarquant qu'une file d'étudiants attendaient près de sa salle. Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le sol, le long du mur, se retrouvant face à une belle blonde visiblement concentrée sur un livre au titre soporifique. Elle renifla légèrement, amenant une cigarette sous ses narines pour en inhaler l'odeur tout en détaillant la jeune fille devant elle. Elle devait sans doute avoir la vingtaine bien entamée et avait un look de fille à papa dans son jean parfaitement repassé et son chemisier parfaitement cintré, le pire étant ces foutues lunettes noires épaisses.

Elle mourait d'envie d'aller fumer une cigarette avant le cours et se tâtait à trouver une porte menant à une terrasse extérieure pour aller tirer quelques taffes. Elle claqua de la langue pour attirer l'attention de la blonde face à elle. L'étudiante fronça les sourcils sous le bruit désagréable et insistant, finissant par relever le visage de son livre.

\- C'est moi que tu claques de la langue ou je rêve ?

\- Ah ouais, désolée, s'excusa Lexa avec un demi-sourire. On fait ça dans mon quartier pour s'appeler. Dis, tu crois que le cours va commencer dans combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée, il faut attendre que la salle se libère.

\- J'ai le temps d'aller fumer ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Le chargé de TD il est du genre comment ? Tu le connais ? J'ai du retard, j'ai loupé un mois facile avec ces conneries d'inscriptions…

\- Je dirais qu'elle est plutôt du genre à apprécier les étudiants à l'heure et assidus.

\- Ouais une grosse chieuse mal baisée encore. Putain y'a que ça là-dedans…

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la blonde ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui se dit un instant qu'avec un tel sourire, l'étudiante était plutôt craquante.

\- Tu me couvres si elle arrive et que la salle se libère ?

\- Je t'en prie… Donne-moi juste ton nom.

\- Woods. Lexa Woods.

\- C'est noté.

\- Merci j'te revaudrai ça ma belle !

La brune se leva pour filer vers le bout du couloir et trouver rapidement l'objet de ses convoitises : un accès à la terrasse. Elle appuya sur la poignée pour se retrouver sur le petit coin de terrasse où quelques étudiants s'intoxiquaient tranquillement. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres pour l'allumer et tirer rapidement dessus avant d'expirer en fermant les yeux. Mon dieu que c'était bon.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se représenta devant la salle, le couloir était vide et toutes les portes étaient closes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas traîné plus de trois minutes ! Trois putains de minutes ! Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la salle mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle retenta avant d'entrer d'elle-même. À l'intérieur, des tables étaient installées et formaient un carré parfait. Des étudiants et étudiantes étaient plongés dans un livre et semblaient prendre des notes. Aucune trace du prof visiblement, aussi, un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- P'tain sérieux, le prof est pas là ? On doit bosser seuls ? À quoi ça sert de payer une univ' si c'est pour travailler solo ?! S'exclama t-elle ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de plusieurs étudiants qui la regardèrent choqués.

Elle remarqua soudainement la blonde de tout à l'heure qui était assise près d'une élève et qui la regardait avec un demi-sourire amusé. Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en se levant : Miss Woods hm ?

\- Appelle-moi Lexa c'est bon.

Des ricanements se firent entendre ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la brune.

\- Vous avez trois minutes de retard.

Lexa perdit soudainement son sourire et sa bouche forma un « o » de surprise alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Oh putain la merde… Me dis pas que c'est toi la chargée de TD…

\- Chieuse et mal baisée oui.

La brune baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle tenta bien de balbutier quelques excuses mais rien ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

\- Allez-vous asseoir et sortez votre livre « _Penser avec Michel Foucault : théorie critique et pratiques politiques_ ». Vous avez les dix premiers chapitres à lire pour me rédiger avant la fin de la semaine une première dissertation.

Lexa s'installa près d'un étudiant, non loin de la table où des affaires étaient éparpillées ainsi qu'un sac à main en cuir marron. Elle fouilla dans sa veste en cuir pour en sortir quelques feuilles volantes et un stylo avant de porter un regard désespéré sur les autres étudiants et leurs livres flambant neufs. Elle n'avait clairement pas les moyens pour acheter un bouquin et sa carte de bibliothèque n'était pas encore faite. Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre, chuchotant à son voisin :

\- Hé dis, ça te dérangerais de mettre le bouquin au milieu ?

\- Silence, ordonna la blonde qui s'était assise à sa table.

Elle avait une main tapotant la couverture du livre en question et semblait se délecter du malaise de son étudiante.

\- Alors Woods ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- C'est que…

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je n'ai pas le livre. Je l'ai commandé sur internet et je l'ai pas reçu, mentit-elle.

\- Il va vous être compliqué de me rendre une dissertation sans lire le livre sur lequel le sujet repose.

\- J'imagine…

\- Prenez mon exemplaire.

\- Merci… Souffla la brune mal à l'aise.

\- Mais sachez que la prochaine fois que vous arriverez en retard et sans votre matériel, ce sera la porte.

\- Oui…

\- Miss Griffin.

Comme la blonde continuait de la fixer férocement, la brune reprit la gorge serrée :

\- Oui Miss Griffin.

* * *

Lexa soupira de fatigue en s'accrochant par réflexe à l'une des poignées suspendues du métro : elle n'avait clairement pas les capacités pour suivre les cours de sa licence d'ingénierie. Elle était totalement larguée. Raven arrivait à saisir quelques notions mais les expliquer ensuite… Les deux brunes se jetèrent un coup d'œil dépité. Visiblement, la conseillère du lycée avait peut-être un peu trop enjolivé leur CV afin de les pousser à l'inscription dans cette licence, sans doute pour ajouter deux noms supplémentaires sur sa liste de bacheliers se dirigeant vers des études supérieures et gonfler les statistiques du lycée pourri où elles étaient allées.

\- Ça donne quoi le TD d'Histoire alors ? Demanda la Woods en s'écartant pour laisser passer une femme âgée.

\- Chiant à crever. Le prof pue de la gueule en plus et il arrête pas de reluquer les poitrines des filles.

\- Au moins, tu sais comment décrocher un A au partiel.

Raven grimaça de dégoût avant de rire.

\- Dégueu Lex' ! Et toi la théorie critique ? C'est aussi chiant que le titre du cours ?

\- Je saurais pas vraiment dire… J'ai plutôt fait une mauvaise entrée donc je me suis fait toute petite.

\- Haha ! Woods se faire toute petite, tu te fous de moi ? T'es la caïd du quartier !

\- Ouais ben t'as pas rencontré ma chargée de TD.

\- Quoi ? Elle est autoritaire ?

La brune hocha la tête.

\- Vielle ?

\- Non.

\- Jeune ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge ?

\- Je dirais deux ans de plus que moi à peine, elle a l'air surdouée.

\- Wow wow ! T'es en train de me dire que tu te tapes une jeune comme chargée de TD ?!

\- Oui.

\- Putainnnnn ! Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre théorie critique ! Ragea Raven en se mordant le poing.

La réaction de son amie tira un sourire à la brune qui lui fit un doigt.

\- Ça t'apprendra à me lâcher sale traître.

\- C'est pas grave, je m'inscrirais au prochain semestre. De toute façon ces TD sont juste là pour gonfler un peu nos notes des matières principales !

\- Hm si ce n'est les descendre… J'crois pas qu'elle me kiffe beaucoup la Miss Griffin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai sous-entendu qu'elle soit une prof chiante et mal baisée lorsqu'on s'est parlé la première fois.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment t'as fait pour…

\- On attendait que la salle se libère, je l'ai prise pour une étudiante et comme elle a rien dit… C'était vicieux quand même ! Quelle garce, elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule !

\- J'avoue, ricana la brune.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle. En plus je viens de me rendre compte que je lui ai pas rendu son bouquin… Elle va me tuer au prochain cours.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Trois jours. J'en ai deux par semaine. D'ailleurs je suis censée lui rendre une dissert' à la fin de ce cours sur le thème qui m'aura le plus intéressé dans les dix premiers chapitres de ce bouquin de queutard.

\- De queutard ?!

\- Arrête le Foucault il fait que se frotter la bite. Hmmm oh oui la société avec ses différents modes de vie et ses processus de subjectivation hmm….

\- Tu me tues haha !

\- Philosophe de mes deux ! À quoi ça va me servir dans la vraie vie sérieux !

Raven secoua la tête devant la mauvaise humeur de son amie. Elles descendirent toutes les deux à leur arrêt pour se mettre en marche vers leur maison respective. Le quartier avait tout de mal famé : il était sale et on entendait déjà les cris des voisins, sans doute des disputes conjugales ou des histoires de drogue.

\- Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?

\- 9h.

\- 11h de mon côté, mais je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour lui torcher sa dissert' de merde. On part ensemble ?

\- Ça marche.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent une poignée de mains secrète qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes concoctée en maternelle avant de se séparer. Lexa grimpa rapidement les marches du perron avant d'entrer et de saluer bruyamment sa famille qui était déjà à table : Anya sa sœur ainée, Aden son cadet et Tris la petite dernière.

\- Tiens salut l'étudiante ! La salua Anya.

\- Ne me parle plus d'études pour ce soir, grogna la brune.

\- Oula, ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Je crois que j'ai clairement pas le niveau c'est tout.

\- Mais si, faut que tu t'accroches ! T'as eu ton bac avec 19 de moyenne arrête !

\- Dans un lycée avec un taux de réussite de 8% Anya…

\- Et alors ça change rien ! Ma sœur est une petite génie ! Allez Aden, Tris !

\- Tu vas y arriver Lex, sourit son petit frère.

\- Oui ! Et tu m'apprendras à faire des robots comme tu fais avec Raven, surenchérit Tris.

\- Anya lui fit un clin d'œil qui arracha un sourire à la brune.

\- Gus n'est pas là ?

\- Il avait une affaire à régler.

\- Anya… Soupira l'étudiante.

\- Il m'a promis que c'était pas en rapport avec ce que tu crois.

\- Ouais on connaît tous Gustus…

\- En attendant Gus m'a laissé deux cents dollars pour que tu puisses t'acheter quelques fournitures pour tes études.

\- J'en veux pas, grogna la Woods.

\- Lexa ne recommence pas, soupira sa sœur.

\- J'ai besoin de rien, ma bourse me paie tout, mentit la brune. Sérieux, regarde ! Je suis allée m'acheter un bouquin tout neuf tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en sortant le livre que la blonde lui avait prêté.

\- Oh, bon, d'accord. Je pensais que la bourse couvrait à peine les frais de scolarité…

\- Eh ben tu te trompes. Achète plutôt des baskets neuves à Aden et une belle robe à Tris, sourit-elle ce qui arracha des cris de joie de la part de ses cadets.

Anya sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Je vais juste me prendre une assiette et je vais aller bosser en haut. Je suis clairement larguée en cours. J'ai énormément de retard.

Elle attrapa la casserole de pâtes pour se servir quelques cuillères du contenu, montant ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre pour potasser ses notes de la journée avant de dormir.

* * *

La bibliothèque était silencieuse malgré les nombreuses têtes penchées sur des livres et notes. Lexa trouva finalement un petit coin pour travailler sa dissertation pour le TD de théorie critique. Elle sortit le livre de la blonde pour le feuilleter, fronçant les sourcils devant les notes au crayon de papier qu'avait laissées sa chargée de TD dessus. Cela fit sourire la brune : elle venait de tomber sur le Saint Graal ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à se reposer sur les notes de cette Miss Griffin et le A était dans sa poche. Aussi commença t-elle à rédiger un devoir qu'elle aurait dû normalement terminer en plus de trois heures. Au lieu de ça, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait sa dissertation.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Miss Griffin, tu connais pas ce dont est capable une Woods, sourit-elle.

Le précieux temps économisé, elle l'utilisa pour réviser ses autres cours et préparer les examens d'entraînement en vue des partiels à venir en fin de mois.

* * *

Lexa attendait patiemment avec un demi-sourire le résultat de sa dissertation. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle l'avait rendue à la Griffin qui s'était montrée plus que distante et froide à son égard. Elle allait forcément taper un B+ ou un A si la blonde n'était pas avare. Les autres étudiants frissonnaient devant le claquement des talons noirs de leur chargée de TD qui portait un jean moulant noir et un top blanc légèrement décolleté. Plus d'un jeune homme s'était décroché la mâchoire devant cette beauté fatale dont les cheveux mi longs et blonds virevoltaient au gré de ses mouvements de tête.

\- Ryan, tu peux mieux faire.

\- Oui Miss Griffin…

\- Oli, très bonne argumentation. Fais juste attention à ne pas trop t'emballer d'accord ?

\- Bien Miss !

La Woods sautilla presque sur sa chaise en voyant approcher la belle blonde de sa table. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se jouant déjà dans sa tête un film « Woods, vous êtes exceptionnelle. Un talent indéniable… Pensez-vous que nous pourrions discuter de votre argumentation autour d'un café ? ».

\- Woods, hm. Je ne sais pas quoi dire sincèrement.

\- Haha merci Miss !

Les yeux de la blonde la fixèrent avec un haussement de sourcil plutôt craquant.

\- Finalement si : désespérant.

\- Que… Quoi ?

La blonde posa la copie de la brune où un énorme « F » était entouré en rouge avec pour commentaire « Se servir des notes de quelqu'un d'autre pour rédiger revient à du plagiat. Réfléchissez par vous-même Woods ! ». Lexa s'en décrocha la mâchoire et fulmina intérieurement en serrant sa copie entre ses mains, la chiffonnant de rage.

Le cours reprit et la brune ne décrocha pas un mot tellement la colère la consommait. Elle attendit malgré tout la fin du cours pour confronter la blonde. D'une lenteur extrêmement exagérée, elle rangea dans ses poches intérieures de veste en cuir, ses feuilles volantes qu'elle roula négligemment avant de glisser son stylo derrière. La salle se vida, les laissant toutes les deux seules. La Griffin l'ignora royalement ce qui enragea encore plus la Woods qui l'interpella alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir :

\- Ça vous amuse de me descendre hein ?

\- Je vous demande pardon Woods ?

\- Même si je me suis servie de notes que j'ai par hasard trouvées, c'est quand même moi qui ai rédigé ce devoir. Je mérite pas un F.

La chargée de TD émit un léger rire qui se voulait sarcastique tout en fermant la porte de la salle.

\- Des notes trouvées par hasard ? Dans mon propre livre peut-être ? Livre que je vous ai généreusement prêté lors de votre entrée pour le moins remarquée la semaine passée après un mois d'absence.

\- Les absences j'y suis pour rien merde ! C'est cette bourse à la con ! Les démarches sont interminables et il y a toujours une couille ! Mais ça vous vous en foutez petite fille à papa que vous êtes !

\- Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas Miss Woods, répondit sèchement la blonde.

\- Si j'ai pas un B à la fin du mois à votre partiel je risque de perdre ma bourse putain !

\- Il fallait peut-être vous dire ça avant de plagier mes notes.

\- Putain j'ai pas plagié bordel de… !

\- Surveillez votre langage !

\- Je parle mal si je veux !

La brune en avait plus qu'assez de se faire marcher dessus par une énième personne. Entre les étudiants moqueurs, la pression des cours et l'enchaînement des mauvaises notes, elle avait atteint sa limite. Aussi, lorsque la blonde fit mine d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, Lexa lui attrapa fermement le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur de la salle ce qui fit grimacer la Griffin.

\- Vous me faites mal Woods. Lâchez-moi immédiatement.

\- Vous allez changer ma note !

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me casser la figure ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre quartier pourri Woods.

\- Putain mais un peu de compassion merde ! Laissez-moi une autre chance !

\- Avec un tel comportement ?

Lexa se reprit et relâcha la blonde, baissant les yeux.

\- Désolée…

La blonde la jaugea un instant avant de dire :

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain 18h.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la brune surprise.

\- Malgré votre tendance à plagier Woods, je dois avouer que vous avez un style d'écriture loin d'être désagréable.

Le cœur de l'étudiante fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle serra avec force la blonde contre elle qui se crispa de surprise. Elle posa un baiser sur les deux joues de sa professeur avant de filer, ne cessant de crier :

\- Merci ! Oh putain merci Miss Griffin !

La blonde mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et murmura juste avec un sourire amusé :

\- Je crois que je ne reverrai jamais mon livre décidément…

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Woods ? Demanda Raven en jetant un coup d'œil sur la page à carreaux qui se remplissait à vue d'œil mais pas de notes concernant le cours de génie civil.

\- Je refais ma dissert' sur la théorie critique.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai voulu prendre la prof pour une conne mais elle a été plus maligne que moi… Grogna la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?

\- J'ai utilisé ses notes pour rédiger.

\- C'était pas très malin.

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai eu un F mais elle m'a donné une autre chance.

\- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Miss Griffin.

\- Hey mais c'est pas la fille du prof qu'on a là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben il s'appelle Jake Griffin.

\- Non sérieux ! Tu crois ?

\- Y'a aussi une Abigail Griffin qui donne des cours de biologie aux premières et deuxièmes années.

\- T'es en train de me dire que j'ai la fille du couple Griffin en chargée de TD ?

\- Faut croire.

\- Chaud… La famille de surdoués quoi.

\- Ah bah tiens en parlant du loup, regarde qui est en train de fumer…

Lexa leva la tête de ses feuilles pour chercher du regard par les fenêtres de l'amphithéâtre le loup en question. Sa chargée de TD discutait avec des étudiants tout en fumant une cigarette. La brune se plut à observer ses mimiques : la blonde ne cessait de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordiller la lèvre ou tapoter sa cigarette bien qu'il n'y avait pas besoin. Elle la trouva soudainement plus attirante que d'habitude et elle mourrait d'envie sans savoir la raison, de la rejoindre pour entendre son rire.

\- Woods, tu baves.

\- Ta gueule Reyes… Laisse-moi savourer.

\- Tu aimerais savoir ton petit nom ?

\- Putain oui !

\- Combien tu paies ?

\- Mon pied dans ton cul conasse.

\- Haha tant de violence…! Hey Atom, tu sais comment elle s'appelle la jolie blonde qui fume là-bas ?

Le brun qui dormait à moitié grogna avant de porter son regard sur la personne désignée et marmonner :

\- C'est Clarke Griffin, la fille de M'sieur Griffin qui nous fait actuellement cours.

\- Merci tu peux te rendormir mec.

\- Clarke… Sourit Lexa sans cesser de fixer la blonde.

Lexa se dépêcha à la fin du cours pour tenter de croiser la jeune femme car elle était toujours devant l'amphithéâtre. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'immense salle, elle se retrouva face à la belle blonde qui lui fit un immense sourire qui la surprit. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour faire la conversation quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

\- Ma chérie, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre ! Tu me connais, je m'emballe à chaque fois…

\- C'est rien Papa, sourit la blonde en passant devant la brune sans y faire attention pour aller enlacer son père.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je suis affamée !

\- On passe prendre ta mère et on va se faire un petit tour au fast-food ? J'ai envie de malbouffe !

\- Ça me va !

\- Oh, hm, je crois que quelqu'un attend après toi ? Fit remarquer Jake en voyant Lexa immobile.

La Griffin tourna la tête pour reconnaître son étudiante et demanda :

\- Vous vouliez me parler Miss Woods ?

\- Euh non… Enfin je voulais juste vous dire que vous aurez ma dissertation à l'heure demain.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

\- Oui euh… Bon et bien bon appétit, termina la brune en filant comme une fusée pour disparaître dans les troupeaux d'étudiants.

\- Une de tes étudiantes ? Sourit Jake.

\- Oui. Elle a plagié mes notes pour une dissertation mais comme elle s'est excusée, j'ai décidé de lui donner une autre chance.

\- Tu es trop gentille Clarke, je me demande de qui tu tiens ça, sourit-il.

\- Peut-être de toi, répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Hahaha ! T'es sérieuse à avoir cru qu'elle te souriait à toi ! Se moqua Raven.

\- Roh ta gueule. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais rien dit, marmonna la brune en surveillant les arrêts pour ne pas louper le leur.

\- Tu craques pour une chargée de TD ouuuuh !

\- Mais non ! Je la trouve juste mignonne… Y'a rien de mal ! Tout le monde bave sur elle… Ça doit être le fantasme prof/élève.

\- C'est pas vraiment une prof tu sais ?

\- Oui enfin elle encadre un cours quand même.

\- Oui c'est en parallèle de sa thèse pour enrichir son CV.

\- J'imagine qu'elle fait pas ça par altruisme, oui.

\- Tu m'étonnes, supporter une racaille comme toi dans son cours c'est pas un cadeau.

\- Tu t'es pas vue à mon avis.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice tout en se tapant bestialement l'épaule.

* * *

Le portable de Lexa vibra sur le bois de la table de l'amphi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil :

 _« Tris est malade, je peux la garder jusqu'à 14h mais après je dois aller au travail. Tu penses pouvoir te libérer pour prendre le relais ? Anya la Guerrière »_

La brune tapa rapidement sa réponse sous le regard de Raven qui semblait plus intéressée par son texto que par le cours.

 _« Je pense oui, j'ai que des cours d'amphi et ils font pas l'appel. Elle a quoi ?Lex' »_

La réponse fit sourire l'étudiante qui grimaça tout de même.

 _« Mode vomito activé : gastro puissance mille. Anya la Guerrière »_

* * *

Les marches grincèrent sous l'arrivée en trombe de la Woods qui avait dû courir pour permettre à Anya d'arriver à l'heure à son travail. Elle plaignait sincèrement sa sœur ainée qui devait gagner un salaire pour les entretenir tous les quatre depuis que leurs parents s'étaient barrés on ne sait où depuis leur plus jeune âge. Évidemment, Gustus aidait mais l'argent qu'il ramenait n'était pas des plus propres… Elle glissa dans la chambre d'Aden et Tris : la plus jeune âgée d'environ huit ans était enroulée dans sa couette avec une bassine près d'elle.

\- Hey, sourit Lexa. Alors ma puce, ça va pas aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre… Se plaignit-elle.

\- J'imagine oui… Accroche-toi, ça va passer. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non je veux pas vomir…

\- Il faut que tu manges sinon tu ne pourras pas guérir. Je vais te faire du riz d'accord ?

\- Je peux regarder la télé ? Demanda timidement la brunette.

\- Ah si tu veux regarder la télé c'est que tu es déjà en train de guérir, bonne nouvelle ! Allez prends ta couette et va t'installer au salon.

Tris se leva doucement pour poser sa couette telle une immense cape sur ses épaules.

\- Hep hep ! Bassine demoiselle, je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer ton vomi si jamais tu n'arrives pas à aller aux toilettes à temps.

La petite rit doucement avant de grimacer en se tenant le ventre. Sa sœur lui sourit en la serrant contre elle pour ensuite l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Elle l'installa dans le canapé, lui allumant la chaîne des dessins animés avant de s'atteler à faire du riz. Elle passa l'après-midi à peaufiner sa dissertation avant de se poser près de sa sœur pour souffler un coup.

\- Lexa réveille-toi ! La secoua Raven.

\- Hein ? Raven ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là… L'est quelle heure ?

\- Presque 20h. Je suis venue t'apporter mes notes pour que tu les recopies.

\- 20h ?! Hurla la brune.

\- Ben oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Putain ma dissert ! Je devais la rendre à 18h !

\- La merde… T'avais pas mis d'alarme ?

\- Je pensais pas m'endormir bordel ! Où est Tris ?

\- Dans son lit. Aden l'a recouché quand il est rentré avant son entraînement de foot.

\- Oh la merde… Gémit la brune. Griffin va me tuer…

\- C'est peut-être pas trop tard, elle donne des cours de rattrapage tard et…

\- Tu crois ?! Faut que j'essaye ! J'ai pas bossé tout l'aprem pour rien ! Tu peux surveiller Tris ?

\- Oui vas-y, je veille sur elle.

\- Merci !

La brune enfila rapidement ses baskets fatiguées, sa veste en cuir et attrapa ses feuilles avant de s'élancer dehors pour courir vers le métro.

* * *

Le campus était vide par rapport à d'habitude, seuls quelques téméraires étaient encore présents. Lexa se jeta sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment où son TD avait lieu et monta en un temps record les marches pour se retrouver dans le couloir jouxtant les salles de cours. Ce dernier était encore allumé ce qui lui fit espérer qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un malgré l'heure tardive. Il était presque 21h à présent. Il avait fallu bien évidemment qu'il y ait un imbécile pour balancer sa valise sur les rails du métro ce soir-là, bloquant la circulation pendant vingt minutes. Elle toqua à la porte 186 L mais n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Je peux vous aider Miss ? Demanda doucement l'homme de ménage.

\- Je crois pas… Souffla d'un air dépité la brune. À moins que vous soyez un putain de miracle vivant pour me dire que Miss Griffin est encore dans les locaux et sa localisation exacte.

\- Je crois que c'est votre jour de chance. Elle est dans la cafétéria en train d'aider une étudiante.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Je l'ai vu il y a moins de cinq minutes.

\- Oh putain ! Merci ! Merci quel que soit votre nom ! S'écria la brune en filant vers les escaliers.

En moins de deux minutes, Lexa traversa tout le bâtiment pour rejoindre la cafétéria et se stopper de justesse devant la porte vitrée où un panneau « Closed » était affiché. Les lumières étaient éteintes et les chaises sur les tables.

\- Nooon… Gémit-elle.

Elle entendit soudain un rire cristallin, magnifique à l'oreille. Son visage se tourna pour chercher l'origine et elle marcha rapidement pour repérer près du parking, sa chargée de TD qui avait une main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille.

\- Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- Merci beaucoup Miss Griffin, vous me sauvez mon semestre.

\- N'exagérons rien. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- À vous aussi.

Lexa attendit patiemment que l'étudiante s'éloigne pour traverser la distance qui la séparait de la blonde qui cherchait les clés d'une BMW décapotable. Putain, elle roulait vraiment pas dans de la merde cette fille.

\- Miss Griffin ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop désespérée à son goût.

L'appel fit tourner le visage de la jeune femme qui sembla surprise de voir la brune s'approcher d'elle, essoufflée.

\- Miss Woods… Répondit-elle le ton dur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… J'ai la dissert'…

\- J'espère que c'est une blague car vous avez plus de trois heures de retard.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu ! Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de pas très ponctuel mais je vous jure je l'avais terminée à temps ! C'est juste que…

\- Que ?

\- Et bien… J'ai dû garder ma sœur et…

\- Lexa, vous n'êtes pas la seule sur ce campus à devoir s'occuper d'une famille en parallèle des cours. Pourtant vous voulez que l'on vous traite comme un cas à part car vous venez d'un quartier défavorisé.

La brune baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette cruelle vérité. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- J'imagine que pour le devoir c'est mort mais… Peut-être que je peux vous offrir une cigarette pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps avec un cas aussi désespéré que le mien et repartir sur des bases saines…?

La proposition surprit la blonde qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle se radoucit, hochant la tête :

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est un bon début, sourit-elle.

Ce sourire arracha des frissons à la Woods qui sortit fébrilement son paquet de cigarettes pour en tendre une à sa chargée de TD. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à fumer en silence, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Donc vous êtes prof ? Demanda la brune.

\- Non, je suis toujours étudiante, enfin future doctorante. Je rédige ma thèse.

\- Oh, impressionnant. Vous faites des TD pour quoi alors ?

\- L'expérience et le plaisir de transmettre, aider les étudiants perdus.

Lexa grimaça : elle se doutait qu'elle était visée.

\- Les étudiants ont l'air de bien vous apprécier...

\- Ma famille a une bonne réputation dans cette université, oui.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? En dehors de Miss Griffin j'entends.

\- Ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?

\- J'aurais l'impression d'être à égalité pour quelques minutes.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Je peux vous appeler Clarke alors si vous n'êtes pas prof ? Sourit la brune.

\- Uniquement en dehors des cours, lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Bon, il se fait tard, ma famille m'attend et la vôtre aussi j'imagine.

\- Oui… Désolée du dérangement, termina Lexa, piteuse.

La blonde soupira tout en tendant la main :

\- Vous me la donnez cette dissertation oui ou non ?

\- Oh bordel oui ! S'exclama la brune en sortant ses feuilles froissées de sa veste.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à rendre autre chose que des torchons, vous savez ?

\- Vraiment désolée… J'ai pas d'ordinateur. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit plus présentable la prochaine fois… Euh… Ça vous dérange si je garde votre livre ? Je trouve vos notes super intéressantes et hm…

Clarke lui fit de gros yeux et Lexa leva les mains :

\- Je jure que je ne plagierai plus jamais vos notes !

\- Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ?

\- Oh euh… Ce serait vraiment abuser de votre patience… Je vais me débrouiller mais merci.

Sur un sourire, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

* * *

Le reste du mois avait filé extrêmement vite aux yeux de Lexa et Raven. Les deux étudiantes patinaient plus sur la pente descendante que montante niveau résultats et elles étaient toutes les deux très stressées. La majorité de leur temps libre, elles le passaient à la bibliothèque, plongées dans des monticules de livres tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, dans l'attente de leurs résultats de premier semestre tandis que les fêtes de noël approchaient à grands pas.

\- Putain les résultats sont en ligne ! S'exclama Raven devant un ordinateur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la bibliothécaire.

\- Pfou… J'ai le stress. Si je passe pas, j'arrête tout, répondit Lexa.

\- Voyons voir… Woods t'es là. T'es bien là… B-, ouais c'est bon ça… Oh t'as eu A en génie civil ! Hm aïe le C- pique en bio… T'as chié là… B-… B+… Il te manque pas grand-chose pour avoir la moyenne et sauver ta bourse sérieux, suffit que tu ais un B+ à ton TD de théorie critique et ça passe !

\- Un B+… J'arrive à peine à décrocher un C+, soupira-t-elle. Je crois que je suis pas faite pour l'univ' surtout. J'ai travaillé comme une chienne et toi aussi.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs je vais regarder pour moi… Hm. Ah putain salope ! Elle m'a collé un C- en bio ! Elle est pas commode la mère Griffin ! Roh fait chier, je vais devoir montrer mes nibards à l'autre pervers de prof d'histoire.

\- T'es conne, rit son amie.

\- Bah quoi pour avoir un A et rattraper cette chiure, je vais devoir raquer à mort ! Toi au moins, elle est mignonne !

\- J'pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à accepter ce genre de choses tu vois.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi elle sourit tout le temps quand tu viens lui offrir une cigarette ?

\- Parce que c'est une fille aimable et joyeuse ?

\- À d'autres ! Passe sous le bureau moi je dis !

\- Ta gueule Reyes, la railla la brune. Occupe-toi de ton bureau à toi plutôt.

\- Eurk…

* * *

Lexa marchait dans le couloir menant à la salle 186 L où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Clarke. La blonde travaillait d'arrache-pied sur sa thèse ces derniers temps. Il était tard et elle avait pris l'habitude d'inviter la future doctorante à fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer. Elle toqua poliment avant d'entrer dans la salle où elle trouva la jeune femme devant un MacBook en train de pianoter allègrement. Elle était entourée de livres et de feuilles de notes éparpillées. La brune se surprit à penser que la blonde ne pouvait être plus mignonne avec cet air sérieux collé au visage.

\- Hey, souffla t-elle.

\- Hm ? Oh, bonsoir Miss Woods.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en cours, sourit la brune.

\- C'est vrai, bonsoir Lexa.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Légèrement stressée, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ma pensée.

\- Oh…

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai eu mes résultats, il me manque quelques points…

\- Et tu penses pouvoir les grappiller en théorie critique ? Sourit la blonde, amusée.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

\- Vos copies sont là, j'ai terminé de les corriger tout à l'heure.

\- Et alors ? C'est comment ?

\- Ton argumentation commence à s'enrichir… Je t'ai mis C+.

La brune tira une grimace à l'énonciation de la note ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la blonde.

\- Tu avais besoin de quoi pour passer ?

\- Un B+…

\- Je vois.

\- J'en suis encore loin. On dirait, souffla Lexa en baissant le regard.

\- Pas tant que ça… Murmura la blonde.

Le murmure fit hausser un sourcil à la Woods qui reporta son regard sur Clarke qui s'était levée de sa chaise. Elle portait malgré l'hiver, une jupe grise et des collants noirs très fins en plus d'une chemise blanche cintrée.

\- Ferme la porte.

Lexa s'exécuta pour le moins surprise et avant qu'elle n'ait enlevé sa main de la poignée, la blonde reprit :

\- Tourne le verrou.

À cette indication, le cœur de l'étudiante sembla exploser. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Clarke était-elle en train de lui faire une proposition indécente pour gonfler sa note ? Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa chargée de TD, celle-ci était assise sur son bureau, jambes croisées. La vision était si excitante que la brune en eut la respiration coupée quelques secondes. Elle s'approcha avec le sourire de la blonde qui la fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus emplis de malice.

\- Je savais que la légende disait qu'il faut coucher pour aller haut mais de là à croire que c'était vrai… Murmura la Woods.

\- Il paraît que je suis une chargée de TD chiante et mal baisée, tu crois pouvoir arranger ça ?...

\- Oh bordel oui… Souffla la brune en allant attraper violemment les lèvres de la blonde dont elle saisit avec force les hanches.

Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant à quel point son étudiante avait envie d'elle. Elle répondit avec force au baiser, attrapant les cheveux de Lexa pour les tirer en arrière, obligeant ainsi leurs lèvres à se détacher et lui murmurer :

\- Tout doux… Je ne vais pas m'enfuir…

\- C'est tellement irréel putain, souffla la brune qui détachait les boutons du chemisier en tremblant d'excitation.

\- Aurait-on un petit fantasme étudiante/professeur Miss Woods ?

\- T'es un fantasme à toi toute seule…

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la blonde qui relâcha les cheveux de la brune pour laisser son visage aller explorer sa poitrine recouverte de son soutien-gorge blanc. Lexa se fit sauvage et affamée, ne prenant même pas le temps de détacher le sous-vêtement. Elle attrapa les seins de la blonde pour les prendre en bouche, les suçant et les mordillant avec force ce qui arracha plus d'un gémissement à Clarke. Sa bouche descendit rapidement sur le ventre pour aller le lécher et le mordre gentiment.

\- Je déteste les collants, grogna la brune en luttant pour retirer ces derniers après avoir fait glisser la jupe.

\- Déchire-les, ordonna d'une voix gémissante la blonde.

Un « scrhaaakkk » sonore se fit entendre quand Lexa passa ses mains sur le haut du collant pour ensuite le déchirer avec force et le laisser en lambeaux le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Elle baissa rapidement le string qui lui fit hausser un sourcil tout en l'excitant plus avant de se mettre à genoux sur le sol, glisser ses coudes sur le bureau et poser ses mains sur le dessus des cuisses de Clarke. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin rapide sur la toison blonde avant de lécher les lèvres secrètes de son amante, la faisant gémir et frissonner d'excitation. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de la fouiller avec sa langue pour avoir son goût dans sa bouche.

\- Oh Lexa… S'il te plaît… Supplia la blonde en remuant son bassin de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait la sentir ailleurs.

La brune s'exécuta après avoir levé des yeux amusés vers sa chargée de TD qui avait visiblement bien besoin de partir vers le septième ciel. Elle amena sa bouche sur le petit bourgeon de plaisir de la blonde pour le suçoter et l'embrasser, la faisant vibrer légèrement à ces attentions. Elle s'attela ensuite à torturer de coups de langue cette partie si sensible chez Clarke qui se cambra et se mit à trembler des jambes violemment tout en lâchant des gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Lexa raffermit sa prise quand elle sentit son amante se contracter et reculer inconsciemment sur le bureau, faisant tomber les feuilles et les crayons au passage.

\- Reste là, princesse, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

\- Oh mon dieu Lexa… Ahh je vais…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Woods qui se repositionna pour continuer sa sensuelle torture, réussissant finalement après quelques minutes à faire jouir la blonde uniquement avec sa langue. Alors que Clarke était parcourue de spasmes à cause de son orgasme, Lexa se releva pour la tirer vers son bassin encore couvert de son jean. Elle vint frotter le tissu sur le sexe trempé de la blonde qui gémit en sentant les doigts inquisiteurs de l'étudiante la visiter avec force alors qu'elle avait sa bouche sur ses seins qu'elle suçait et mordillait avidement, faisant durcir la petite pointe.

\- Lexa ! Laisse-moi respirer je… Ahh !... Oh nom de…

\- Non, non… Souffla la brune en la pénétrant plus loin et fort.

Malgré les geignements de la blonde, son bassin disait tout le contraire et continuait à danser sur ce rythme endiablé que lui imposait la brune. Lexa sentit bientôt une nouvelle vague de plaisir submerger la doctorante qui se crispa en jouissant plus fort que la première fois. L'index et le majeur de l'étudiante continuèrent à caresser la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule pour de bon sur le bureau. C'est avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres que la brune remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Clarke pour l'embrasser, malicieuse. Elle ramena une mèche blonde collée sur le front luisant de sa chargée de TD derrière son oreille avant de souffler :

\- Quiconque dit que tu es mal baisée aura affaire à moi, princesse.

\- Tu m'as tuée, soupira la blonde les yeux fermés et le cœur encore battant.

\- Ça vaut bien un A+ alors ? La taquina la brune.

\- Oh oui… Mais ce serait trop suspect… Un B+ est plus envisageable… Même si tu mérites bien plus… Oh bon sang… Deux orgasmes… Où as-tu appris ça ?

\- Les bas quartiers de San Francisco sont pleins de surprises… Sourit Lexa.

\- Des surprises comme ça, je veux bien en avoir tous les jours… Murmura Clarke. Tu as une cigarette ?

\- La cigarette post-baise hm ?

\- Toujours, sourit-elle en se redressant avec un baiser pour la brune qui sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine à ce geste.

Clarke tira une bouffée, elle s'était rhabillée bien que ses cheveux désordonnés trahissaient sa précédente activité. Elle frissonna en sentant le vent glacé sur ses jambes nues : le collant avait fini à la poubelle. Lexa ramena la blonde contre elle, à l'abri du vent, sa cigarette aux lèvres.

\- C'était bon… Lui avoua t-elle.

\- Je peux pas dire le contraire, rit la blonde, amusée par le geste protecteur et affectueux à la fois de son étudiante.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir de mauvaises notes plus souvent dans ton cours pour pouvoir gonfler ma note.

\- N'en profitez pas Miss Woods, la rappela à l'ordre la blonde de son ton sévère de chargée de TD.

\- Hnn… Continue, ça m'excite quand tu me rabroues de cette façon… Gémit à son oreille la brune.

La blonde sourit de nouveau et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiante avant de tirer une nouvelle taffe et écraser la cigarette pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Tu rentres ?

\- Il fait froid dehors.

\- Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux…

La proposition fit rire doucement Clarke qui secoua la tête. Lorsque Lexa se représenta à la salle, la blonde était en train de ranger ses affaires. Elle s'approcha doucement, murmurant :

\- Il y a une chance pour que toi et moi on…

\- Doucement Lexa, répondit Clarke avec douceur. Les rumeurs vont vite ici tu sais et une chargée de TD avec une de ses étudiantes bien que ce ne soit pas interdit ce n'est pas bien vu. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes et moi aussi.

\- Oui je comprends… Fit d'un air déçu la brune.

\- Tu voudrais plus que ce soir…? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, elle s'était peut-être un peu trop emballée. Elle et Clarke ne vivaient pas dans la même catégorie sociale. La princesse était inaccessible pour une fille des bas quartiers comme elle.

Devant la mine boudeuse de la brune, Clarke se surprit à penser qu'elle était très mignonne et attachante. Sa fougue l'avait surprise mais pas effrayée. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix se disait « pourquoi pas ». Ce qu'elle avait fait là, elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun autre étudiant, Lexa était la première. Il y avait cet étrange magnétisme entre elles depuis que l'étudiante l'avait appelée avec ce claquement de langue très vulgaire.

\- On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? La nuit porte conseil. En attendant, félicitations pour ton B+.

\- Merci, répondit la Woods en hochant la tête.

Elle recula pour attendre la jeune femme devant la porte.

\- Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Juste te raccompagner à ta voiture, sourit doucement l'étudiante.

« Adorable » pensa juste la blonde en attrapant son sac.

* * *

\- Bravo Lexa pour ton premier semestre validé ! S'exclama Anya en levant son verre de champagne.

\- Merci ! C'était pas évident mais j'ai fini par avoir la moyenne !

\- Bravo grande sœur !

\- Lexa c'est la meilleure toute façon !

\- Vous êtes adorables vous tous ! Sourit la brune en allant embrasser son frère et ses sœurs ainsi que Gustus qui était pour une fois présent.

\- Du champagne Gus, sérieux ? Le taquina t-elle.

\- Le livreur avait laissé son camion ouvert… Qui fait ça ici, sérieux…

\- Je vois, s'amusa l'étudiante.

La petite maison était habillée de décorations faites main par Aden et Tris pour fêter Noël. Bien que l'heure était à la fête, Lexa ne cessait de penser à la belle blonde avec qui elle avait eu une aventure extra-scolaire. Clarke s'était plongée dans ses recherches de thèse et avait passé le relais à un collègue à elle, le temps de se réorganiser. Lexa l'avait pris comme une réponse négative à sa proposition. De plus, elle ne la croisait même plus sur le campus ce qui la désolait.

\- Allez on ouvre les cadeaux ? Lança t-elle pour oublier ses mauvaises pensées.

\- Hey non ! On est que le 24 ! C'est demain que le père noël passe ! Répondit Anya.

\- C'est bon grande sœur ! On sait tous que le père noël existe pas ! Dit Tris.

\- Bon Dieu, qui m'a élevé des gosses pareils.

\- Ben toi !

La Woods pinça les lèvres avant de frotter vigoureusement les cheveux de ses cadets.

\- Sales gosses ! Allez, choisissez un cadeau.

Les paquets ne débordaient pas et c'était souvent du fait main mais l'attention et le temps passé sur le cadeau était amplement suffisant à rendre heureux les plus jeunes. Lexa se retrouva avec un stylo Bic customisé en cigarette ce qui la fit rire. Elle embrassa ses deux cadets pour les remercier avant de se poster à la fenêtre où la neige tombait abondamment. L'hiver était là. Elle se demandait si la princesse fêtait elle aussi noël avec sa famille et si elle prenait du plaisir.

Elle sursauta quand Anya lui pinça les hanches.

\- Hey, grogna t-elle.

\- À quoi tu rêves petite racaille de génie ?

\- À rien d'important…

\- Allez dis-moi. Je suis sûre que Raven est au courant.

\- Sûrement pas sinon toute la famille serait déjà au courant !

\- C'est pas faux, rit sa sœur ainée.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible une relation avec deux personnes d'une catégorie sociale différente ?

\- Oh, tu as rencontré quelqu'un à l'univ' ?

\- Ouais. Elle me plaît bien… Mais on est tellement différentes… Elle roule en BMW.

\- Ah putain oui, tu t'attaques à un gros morceau là.

\- Hm je le fais pas pour l'argent…

\- Je sais bien même si ça nous ferait pas de mal un peu de thune en plus, la taquina t-elle.

\- Tss…

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas la voir et lui offrir un cadeau de Noël ?

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- Pas besoin d'argent quand on a une tête et des mains.

\- Pas faux…

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Aden et Tris jouaient avec leurs déguisements de noël.

* * *

Lexa marchait avec ses boots militaires noires qui lui permettaient de garder ses pieds bien au chaud malgré l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était installée dans la nuit du 25 décembre. Elle portait un jean slim bleu foncé et bon marché, sa veste en cuir noire fermée jusqu'au col, une écharpe et un bonnet gris. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches pour les réchauffer alors que ses joues étaient rouges de la marche dans ce froid hivernal. Elle se stoppa devant une maison très grande et avec un style vintage. Elle expira, la princesse ne vivait pas dans un palace mais presque. Elle se glissa dans l'allée pour aller sonner à la porte, attendant patiemment une réponse. C'est Abigail Griffin qui lui ouvrit la porte :

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, hm… Joyeux Noël. Clarke est là ?

\- Merci à vous aussi, fit d'un air étonné la femme. Votre nom ?

\- Lexa Woods.

La porte resta entrouverte tandis que la voix de sa professeur de biologie résonnait dans la maison :

\- Clarke ! Une de tes amies est là !

\- Qui ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Une certaine Lexa Woods !

\- J'arrive.

Lexa attendit légèrement anxieuse avant de se détendre en voyant la blonde habillée d'un gros pull en laine blanc de qualité et d'un jean bleu clair.

\- Hey, sourit la blonde.

\- Salut, répondit la brune en souriant à son tour.

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement.

\- Je suis venue te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, fit la brune en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche.

\- Oh, euh… Merci, sourit d'un air gêné la blonde en attrapant le petit emballage.

\- Tu l'ouvres pas ?

\- Si, si… Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose de chaud ?

\- C'est pas de refus, répondit la brune en commençant à essuyer ses chaussures sur le paillasson.

Clarke l'invita à entrer, déposant le petit paquet sur le plan de travail de l'immense cuisine américaine dans laquelle elle s'engouffra pour s'approcher d'une grosse machine.

\- Café ? Thé ?

\- Un thé à la menthe si tu as.

\- J'ai, sourit la blonde en appuyant sur la machine tout en installant une capsule.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et Jake Griffin apparut en costard et nœud papillon.

\- Oh Miss Woods, mes cours vous manquent tellement au point de vouloir venir nous rendre visite ?

\- Euh… Bonjour Monsieur Griffin, vos cours ont beau être passionnants, je suis venue voir Clarke…

\- Je sais, je vous taquinais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ma chérie, on va y aller. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Oui totalement, louper le dîner avec tante Becca ne me fera pas pleurer ! Dis bonjour à Wells de ma part, tu veux ?

\- D'accord ma chérie. Abby, tu es prête ?

\- J'arrive !

Les deux professeurs saluèrent poliment l'étudiante avant de quitter la maison pour s'engouffrer dans leur voiture.

\- Tiens, ton thé, reprit Clarke en tendant une tasse en porcelaine à la brune.

\- Merci.

Elles s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés en cuir du salon, Lexa sa tasse fumante dans les mains et Clarke le petit paquet entre ses doigts. La blonde triturait l'emballage comme pour se rassurer de ce silence pesant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lexa soudainement.

\- Plutôt bien. Et toi ?

\- Soulagée d'avoir validé mon semestre, sourit la brune. Quand penses-tu revenir pour les TD ?

\- Bientôt, ma thèse avance bien. Tu t'es inquiétée ?

\- Un peu, enfin, pas que moi, tout le groupe. Ton remplaçant est beaucoup moins intéressant.

\- Oh, pourtant Albert est un bon chargé de TD.

\- C'est un vrai somnifère oui…

La blonde se mit à rire sincèrement à la remarque ce qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de la brune qui remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert son cadeau.

\- Je crois que tu ne vas jamais l'ouvrir hein ?

\- Tout comme je ne vais jamais récupérer mon livre hm ?

\- Hé ! C'est de l'anti-jeu ça !

\- Haha d'accord, je vais l'ouvrir… C'est juste que ça me gêne, je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour.

\- C'est pas grave. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, ça ne vaut rien.

\- C'est pas très flatteur pour toi ce genre d'argument.

La brune haussa les épaules tout sourire. Délicatement, Clarke retira le petit bout de scotch pour amener deux doigts à l'intérieur et sortir un petit porte clé en scoubidous. Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant tourner le cadeau entre ses doigts. Il représentait un B où un signe plus était accroché.

\- Un B+ ? Demanda t-elle, loin d'être sûre de comprendre.

\- Je me disais que… Je pourrais peut-être viser un A+…

Clarke commença à glousser, finalement prise d'un fou rire qui l'obligea à se tenir les côtes. Lexa grimaça, se demandant si elle devait être vexée ou flattée de provoquer un si joli rire chez la belle blonde et future doctorante. La Griffin arriva finalement à s'arrêter, bien qu'à bout de souffle. Elle secoua la tête en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. La brune adorait ce tic et souffla en voyant la blonde se lever pour se poster face à elle.

\- Tu es trop mignonne pour une racaille des bas quartiers de S.F.

\- Merci, sourit Lexa en retenant sa respiration devant le visage de la blonde à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- On vise un A+ alors Miss Woods ?

\- Carrément.

\- Suis-moi.

Avec un sourire plus que fier, la brune se leva, attrapa la main de la blonde pour filer vers les escaliers et les monter à toute vitesse tout en déshabillant sa chargée de TD…

* * *

L'hiver était bien avancé, les amenant en février. Clarke et Lexa avaient continué à se fréquenter après noël et leur relation avait mille goûts différents, le premier étant celui du bonheur. La brune ne cessait d'attendre impatiemment ses cours de théorie critique pour avoir le plaisir d'allumer à l'oral sa petite amie et vice versa, terminant le tout sur le bureau ou au lit la plupart du temps. Elle l'avait même présentée à sa famille qui l'avait chaleureusement accueillie, les Griffin eux aussi semblaient heureux de voir leur fille respirer le bonheur, aussi Lexa était la bienvenue chez eux.

En arrivant devant sa salle de TD, la brune fronça les sourcils : depuis une petite semaine, Clarke se montrait distante avec elle et elle commençait à moyennement apprécier. Elle voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil les étudiants tournant tels des prédateurs autour de sa petite amie. Elle trouva Clarke assise près d'un unique étudiant à la peau chocolat qui lui faisait les yeux doux et avait une main posée sur son avant-bras. La blonde était souriante et détendue ce qui réveilla le côté jaloux de la Woods.

\- Allez, ne traîne pas ! Tu vas être en retard à ton entretien, le secoua Clarke.

\- Oui haha ! Merci pour ton aide en tout cas ! On s'appelle ! Fit le jeune homme.

Il était grand et fin, les cheveux courts sur le crâne et des yeux sombres. Lexa vit clairement ses lèvres se poser sur la commissure des lèvres de sa petite amie. Est-ce que Clarke avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre étudiant qu'elle ? Apparemment.

Furieuse, la Woods préféra sécher le TD plutôt que de confronter son amante. Elle partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie et confidente qui était en train de sautiller sur place pour réchauffer ses membres frigorifiés. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis décembre et elle avait hâte de revoir le soleil.

\- Oula, ça a pas l'air d'aller !

\- Clarke flirte avec un autre étudiant.

\- De quoi ?! S'écria l'étudiante manquant de recracher sa gorgée de café.

\- Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'évitait ou refusait mes appels, je comprends maintenant. J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est trop différentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je vous ai vu patiner y'a deux semaines, vous étiez les plus heureuses du monde !

\- Ouais ben c'est fini… Fit d'un air morose la brune. J'ai eu certains privilèges de la part de la princesse, maintenant c'est fini, retour aux gueux.

\- Merci de me traiter de gueuse !

\- Désolée, c'était pas voulu, murmura Lexa en sentant ses yeux la piquer.

\- Hey Lex, pleure-pas putain ! Bordel je vais aller lui démonter la tronche !

\- Non ! La touche pas, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

\- Mais…

\- Rav', non s'il te plaît.

\- Ok ok… Peut-être qu'on devrait être sûres, tu crois pas ? Genre on la suit pour voir ce qu'elle fait avec ce mec. Ça se trouve tu te fais juste des films hein ?

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça la brune.

* * *

Les deux brunes avaient filé Clarke discrètement toute la journée pour observer son comportement. Elles l'avaient même suivie au centre commercial où elle avait retrouvé le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Lexa s'en était mordue la lèvre au sang en les voyant entrer dans un magasin de lingerie féminine. Raven l'avait tenue pour qu'elle ne fasse pas exploser sa colère. Elle avait juste eu le courage de les observer rire et partager un chocolat chaud ensemble tout en se bichant les joues à plusieurs reprises avant de partir.

Lorsque la brune rentra chez elle, son regard se porta sur la batte de baseball accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Elle se posa devant l'ordinateur, allant sur Facebook avec le compte d'Anya pour fouiller la page de Clarke dont la photo de profil représentait la blonde près d'une guitare. Elle parcourut les amis de la blonde malgré le nombre astronomique avant de tomber sur le profil du jeune homme qu'elle avait vu avec sa petite amie : Wells Jaha.

\- Fils de pute, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de faire chier une Woods.

Elle chercha via Google l'adresse du garçon, la trouvant facilement. Elle enfila sa veste et son bonnet avant de sortir avec la batte baseball.

* * *

Elle s'était cachée dans des buissons non loin de la bâtisse où habitait le jeune homme, attendant patiemment qu'il rentre. Elle avait appelé le numéro pour demander si Wells était là mais un homme, sans doute son père, lui avait répondu qu'il était de sortie avec une amie et quelle amie, puisque l'amie en question n'était autre que SA petite amie. Lexa attendit patiemment malgré le froid de voir rentrer le jeune. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant le bruit du moteur de la BMW de la blonde. Elle les vit s'enlacer à l'intérieur ce qui la fit grogner d'agacement. Elle attendit que Clarke s'en aille pour sortir de sa planque et interpeller le jeune homme, cachant la batte dans son dos et couvrant son visage de son écharpe.

\- Hey !

\- Euh bonsoir ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui ça se pourrait bien…

\- Dites-moi ! Sourit-il.

\- Oh, attention derrière vous ! S'exclama Lexa.

Le brun se tourna et l'étudiante en profita pour lui caler un coup de batte à l'arrière du genou faisant plier le jeune homme qui s'écroula dans la neige en hurlant.

\- Ahh ! Mais vous êtes fou !

\- Fils de pute ! Je vais t'apprendre à traîner et fricoter avec ma copine ! Tu t'es attaqué au mauvais gars j'te le dis ! Ragea Lexa, profitant qu'il la prenne pour un homme.

Elle lui infligea de nouveaux coups de batte dans le torse et les bras avant de fuir quand le père de l'étudiant sortit en signalant qu'il avait appelé la police. La Woods détala à toute vitesse pour se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre, l'esprit soudainement plus léger.

* * *

Raven bidouillait dans la salle 186 L tôt ce matin quand Clarke se présenta et la surprit :

\- Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure et dans ma salle ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Oh euh, j'ai eu une sale note en ingé' alors le prof m'a dit que je pouvais rattraper quelques points si j'installais le système de vidéo projecteur dans ta salle. Apparemment tu en demandais un depuis un bail !

\- C'est clair ! S'exclama d'un air ravi la blonde. Merci Raven, tu es génial !

\- Oh de rien, juste quelques câbles à tirer, rien de bien méchant… !

En réalité, l'étudiante avait caché une caméra au sein du vidéo projecteur pour avoir le cœur net sur ce fricotage avec l'étudiant noir. Voir Lexa si triste et désorientée alors que leur vie était déjà assez merdique l'insupportait. La caméra envoyait directement les vidéos à son ordinateur personnel et elle était prête à bousiller la réputation de la « petite amie » de sa meilleure amie pour la venger. Tout le monde dans le quartier savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier une Woods et une Reyes en même temps.

De nombreux étudiants se promenaient dans les couloirs avec des nœuds roses autour du poignet et des boîtes de chocolat dans les mains. La Saint Valentin était arrivée et Lexa marchait d'une humeur massacrante à travers tous ces couples heureux. Elle les bousculait, faisant tomber leurs chocolats sans s'excuser en passant de cours en cours. Alors qu'elle assistait à son dernier cours de la journée, elle reçut un SMS de Clarke :

 _« Hey amour, si tu me rejoignais à 19h en salle 186 L ?... Princesse »_

La brune haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle regarda sa montre, son cours se terminait à 19h. Elle attendit donc patiemment tout en tapant de ses doigts la table en bois de l'amphi.

Elle se permit de fumer une cigarette avant de gravir les six étages de la mort pour retrouver Clarke. Après tout, la blonde l'avait fait poireauter toute la semaine, alors elle pouvait bien attendre. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, elle entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter la blonde qui lisait un livre assise sur son bureau, ses lunettes noires et épaisses posées sur le bout de son nez.

\- C'est quoi ce mess…? Oh putain.

Lexa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas : Clarke était en string et soutien-gorge rouge sombre. La brune s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire alors que la blonde passait sa langue sur ses lèvres où un rouge à lèvre rouge vif était posé. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, mettant en valeur ses saphirs parfaits. Il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la salle.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, amour, sourit Clarke visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Oh la vache… Articula difficilement Lexa.

\- Ça te plaît ? S'enquit la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Énormément…

Mais au fond d'elle la Woods était totalement perdue. Avait-elle réussi à écarter pour de bon ce Wells de l'équation ? Elle se repassa les images en tête du début à la fin, son esprit arrivant à la terrible conclusion qu'elle avait sans doute tabassé le meilleur ami de sa petite amie qui avait dû l'aider à choisir cet ensemble plus que sexy pour leur première Saint Valentin. Elle était dans une merde noire et se demandait si la blonde était au courant que son ami s'était fait tabasser le soir après leurs achats.

\- Tu viens ? Susurra la blonde en lui tendant la main.

\- Euh oui… Oui…

\- Oh tu as mis le sweat-shirt des Giants de S.F que je t'ai offert ! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde en se levant pour la rejoindre puisque la brune ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Elle vint poser une main sur la poitrine couverte par le sweat-shirt, allant lécher le lobe de l'oreille de l'étudiante.

\- Hn… Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas qu'on se voie la semaine dernière et que tu répondais évasivement à mes messages… Déglutit la brune.

\- Oui j'ai organisé ça en secret avec Wells mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée… Hm je suis une très très vilaine petite copine pour avoir ignoré tes messages et refusé de te voir hm ?

Les mains de la blonde se glissèrent sous le sweat pour caresser la peau chaude et aller masser les seins de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux d'excitation. Elle était mal à l'aise en réalisant sa bourde mais la vision de Clarke l'allumant sciemment l'excitait horriblement.

Après une nouvelle inspiration, la brune attrapa fermement le bassin de sa petite amie pour le coller au sien, les frottant ensemble en soupirant d'excitation. Elle pencha la tête pour aller déposer des baisers et mordiller la peau, y laissant un suçon qui fit gémir la jeune femme.

\- Hm putain je te veux Clarke Griffin ! Soupira-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- Je suis toute à toi, souffla la blonde en allant lui voler un baiser langoureux.

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy, c'est juste pour moi, t'es sûre...?

\- Oui… Je sais que tu n'aimes hn… Pas trop les cadeaux que j'achète…

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu depuis des années, murmura la brune, touchée, relançant un baiser passionné tout en faisant reculer la blonde.

Elle glissa ses doigts sous les ficelles du string rouge, le faisant légèrement claquer sur la peau.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna t-elle.

La blonde s'exécuta et tourna légèrement son visage pour voir la brune et lui faire des yeux doux. Elle releva ses fesses pour les lui tendre, les faisant onduler.

\- Tu es vraiment la plus sexy des bad girls… Soupira Lexa en s'approchant pour se frotter à elle.

Une petite claque retentit ce qui fit sursauter Clarke qui se mordit la lèvre d'excitation.

\- Hm, tu aimes ça ? Sourit Lexa.

\- Quoi donc ? Surenchérit la doctorante.

\- Ça, répondit l'étudiante en claquant avec force la fesse droite, laissant une belle marque écarlate.

Un gémissement étouffé échappa à la blonde qui murmura :

\- Encore…

\- À tes ordres bad girl…

* * *

Raven grogna devant les images de sa caméra cachée : il n'y avait quasiment rien d'exploitable. Le son était mauvais et Clarke n'était pas sur l'image, la plupart du temps remplacée par ses étudiants qui ne cessaient de bouger au fil des heures. Elle avança la séquence pour finalement ouvrir la bouche devant la scène se jouant devant elle : la doctorante était à moitié couchée sur son bureau en string rouge et Lexa toute habillée lui claquait avidement les fesses pour obéir aux supplications de la blonde qui ne cessait de gémir des « encore » audibles tandis que sa meilleure amie lui scandait des « bad girl » très sexy.

\- Griffin t'es foutue… ! On fait pas pleurer ma meilleure pote sans récolter la tempête derrière !

La brune coupa la vidéo pour en faire un montage avant de se connecter sur son Facebook et uploader cette dernière, la collant sur le mur de la blonde qui n'était pas connectée. Elle commenta cette dernière _« C'est ça qu'on récolte quand on est une bad girl avec ma meilleure pote… Bad girl ) »_. Elle hésita un instant avant de cliquer sur « publier ».

* * *

Clarke marchait d'un pas tranquille ce matin sur le campus. Elle et Lexa avaient terminé la nuit chez elle à faire l'amour avec quelques petits jouets et de la nourriture raffinée. Elle ignora un sifflement puis un deuxième avant de tourner la tête vers ces provocations incessantes, allant sermonner un de ses étudiants.

\- Dites-donc Atom, vous vous sentez pousser des ailes ce matin pour me siffler ?

\- Désolée Miss, je croyais que vous aimiez ça vu que vous êtes une « bad girl » qui aime les fessées…

La blonde le regarda d'un air outré et se retint de lui en coller une.

\- Je vais en parler au directeur de l'établissement ! Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement !

\- Hm oh oui « encore » « encore »… Scanda le brun, amusé, mimant des claques sur les fesses d'un de ses amis.

\- De quoi…

\- Vous devriez pas mettre des choses aussi privées en ligne Miss, ricana l'étudiant.

Clarke recula rapidement pour se mettre à courir et gravir les six étages. Elle s'installa devant son MacBook pour aller sur Facebook, allumant son portable qu'elle avait éteint après le SMS pour Lexa. Elle pâlit soudainement en voyant sur son mur une vidéo d'elle et Lexa lors d'un de leur jeu coquin de la veille. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux tant elle se sentait trahie. Les sanglots ne mirent pas longtemps à dépasser la frontière de ses saphirs et elle se laissa aller à un terrible chagrin.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas cours ce matin, aussi s'était-elle chargée de préparer les petits déjeuners d'Aden et Tris pour permettre à Anya et Gus de profiter d'une grasse matinée. Elle entendit son portable sonner alors qu'elle venait de rentrer après avoir accompagné sa sœur à l'école puisqu'Aden avait décrété qu'il allait au collège seul. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant le nom de « Princesse » s'écrire avec une photo d'elle lui faisant un baiser volant mais elle le perdit rapidement quand elle remarqua les dizaines d'appels manqués et les SMS non lus de la blonde.

\- Hey princesse, rien de grave ? Je te manque tant que ça pour que tu m'appelles autant ? Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Enfoirée ! Tu m'as piégée !

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! Hurla la blonde en pleurs et en proie à une colère sourde.

\- Hey hey, respire princesse ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! C'est vrai j'aurais dû te dire la vérité pour Wells ! J'ai agi sur un coup de sang je savais pas… Je croyais qu'il te draguait et ça m'a fait péter un plomb de penser que j'étais plus ta « privilégiée »…

\- Wells ?! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Wells ?!

\- Ben… C'est pas pour ça que tu es en colère…? Hésita la brune.

\- Je suis folle furieuse à cause de cette vidéo que ton amie Raven Reyes a postée sur mon mur Facebook et que des milliers d'étudiants ont vue à l'heure qu'il est !

\- De quoi ? Quelle vidéo ? Putain je comprends rien !

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Comme par hasard tu étais totalement habillée et moi non ! Tu avais tout prévu ! Je te hais ! Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air sale cas social ! BORDEL ! Va te faire foutre tu m'entends ?!

\- Princesse attends je…

La communication coupa brusquement, permettant à peine à Lexa de souffler :

\- J'ai même pas Facebook princesse…

* * *

La brune avait couru pour arriver à l'université et tenter de voir Clarke. Elle avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais elle tombait directement sur le répondeur. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds sur le campus, essoufflée par toute cette course, elle sentit tout de suite comme l'ambiance était électrique, différente de d'habitude. Les étudiants la fixaient et lui faisaient des clins d'œil, la sifflaient ou l'applaudissaient en ricanant.

Elle parcourut en un temps record toute l'université mais elle ne trouva pas la blonde. La salle 186 L était évidemment close, aussi, elle termina par la bibliothèque, passant derrière un étudiant qui ricanait devant Facebook. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la vidéo et la supercherie qui avait tant blessée Clarke. Sous un accès de colère elle balança l'étudiant en arrière, le faisant tomber de sa chaise dans un cri avant d'attraper l'ordinateur et de le jeter brutalement au sol pour ensuite sauter dessus avec ses rangers militaires, hurlant :

\- Le prochain qui regarde et rit de cette vidéo de merde je le bute c'est clair ?!

\- Miss dehors ! La bibliothèque est un lieu de…

\- TA GUEULE TOI ! Hurla la brune. VIEILLE PEAU DÉSSÉCHÉE !

Consumée par la colère, la Woods s'élança à l'extérieur pour chercher l'amphithéâtre où elle avait cours l'après-midi. Raven y serait sûrement comme à son habitude pour profiter de la connexion internet haut débit afin de télécharger des films. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans les portes pour entrer, faisant taire les quelques étudiants qui riaient sans doute de la vidéo. Raven était assise au fond et leva les yeux avant de couper sa respiration devant le visage furibond de sa meilleure amie. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva pour courir à l'opposé et échapper à la brune qui sauta sur les bancs et tables pour couper et traverser la pièce plus rapidement.

\- REYES ! Hurla t-elle.

\- Lexa attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répondit morte de trouille la latina, elle aussi sur les tables à présent.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à se jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris durant deux bonnes minutes avant que Raven ne trébuche dans un banc et ne se rétame entre la table et ce dernier. Lexa en profita pour la chopper par le col de son sweat pour la secouer et la cogner contre le bois, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça putain ?!

\- Mais c'était pour toi ! J'pensais te faire plaisir !

\- Me faire plaisir en détruisant Clarke ?! Mais t'es complètement folle ! Hurla t-elle en continuant à la cogner durement, faisant grimacer la brune.

\- Je pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur ! J'suis désolée Lex ! Dans le quartier, quand on publie un truc de ce genre ça s'oublie en moins d'une heure !

\- Mais t'es à l'université putain espèce de conne ! Y'a plus de trente mille étudiants chaque jour ici ! Connectés non-stop à Facebook ! J'vais te tuer putain ! T'as brisé mon couple bordel !

Cette fois-ci c'est le poing de la Woods qui s'abattit sur le visage de la latina qui ne résista nullement, se laissant tabasser, articulant malgré sa bouche en sang une fois que Lexa arrêta de frapper :

\- Que ? Quoi ?...

\- Clarke m'ignorait pour me faire une surprise pour la Saint Valentin BORDEL ! Elle m'a fait une PUTAIN DE SURPRISE ! Et moi je suis allée tabasser son meilleur ami par jalousie tandis que toi tu as bousillé sa réputation avec cette vidéo !

De gros sanglots s'échappèrent des yeux verts de la brune tandis que son corps tremblait et qu'elle lâchait finalement sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh bordel Lex… Je suis tellement désolée… Murmura la latina en crachant un mollard ensanglanté.

\- Va te faire foutre Reyes… Foutu quartier ! Foutu lois du plus fort ! Bordel ! J'avais enfin trouvé une personne qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais ! Pleura t-elle, exténuée de toute cette course folle et blessée au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- On va arranger ça… Tenta la latina.

\- Non, ne fais rien. Juste ne fais plus rien !

\- Lex t'es ma meilleure amie depuis le berceau…

\- Fallait réfléchir avant de faire ça. Tu m'as trahie…

La Woods se leva difficilement, trébuchant alors que ses poings et son cœur lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle marcha vers la sortie, les yeux brouillés par les larmes pour errer dehors.

* * *

Lexa avait erré toute l'après midi, allant même crier sa rage et sa douleur sur le Golden Gate Bridge pour évacuer. La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures à présent et son portable ne cessait de vibrer des appels de Raven et Anya. Elle espérait tellement voir le surnom « princesse » s'afficher à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un appel mais il n'en fut rien. La neige s'était mise à tomber car la température avoisinait le 0 degré à présent. La brune marchait sans réel but, le cœur serré et les yeux brulants de ses dernières larmes. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle réussirait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, perdre Clarke était la chose la plus douloureuse qui lui était arrivée. Elle passait même avant ses maudits parents qui les avaient abandonnés pour boire et se droguer à loisir à travers toute l'Amérique.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se présenta à la maison de Wells chez qui elle sonna. C'est le jeune homme qui lui ouvrit et celui-ci ferma aussitôt en reconnaissant la brune qui glissa de justesse sa Ranger droite dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Attends ! Le supplia t-elle.

\- T'es complètement folle ! Où t'as caché ta batte ce coup-ci ?! Grogna t-il.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Wells… J'ai cru que tu voulais me voler Clarke. Je t'aurais jamais tabassé sinon… Je le jure…

\- Tu lui as brisé le cœur mais aussi sa carrière, dégage.

\- C'est pas moi putain ! C'est Raven !

\- Qui est cette Raven ?

\- Ma meilleure amie… Enfin je croyais…

\- Ça revient au même pour moi ! Si elle a fait ça c'est parce que tu préparais un mauvais coup ! La preuve tu m'as tabassé ! J'ai mis le temps avant de faire le rapprochement mais j'ai compris.

\- Aide-moi Wells, elle refuse de me parler…

\- Ça t'étonne ? Dit-il, sarcastique.

\- Je l'aime, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix. J'aime cette fille du plus profond de mes tripes…

Le visage du garçon se teinta de surprise et il demanda :

\- C'est pas juste pour profiter de son argent et des bonnes notes ?

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie !

\- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de B+ ?

\- C'est vrai que ça a commencé par un gonflage de note contre un petit extra mais je voulais me stabiliser tout de suite après. C'est Clarke qui voulait pas… Elle a dû te le dire, je suis allée la voir le matin de Noël…

\- Oui elle m'a raconté, fit Wells avec une moue. J'avais jamais vu Clarke aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était avec toi. Tu sais, elle a morflé niveau histoire de cœur.

\- Ah bon… ?

\- Ouais elle a toujours eu le chic pour tomber sur des connards et connasses.

\- Je l'ignorais… Souffla la brune. Donne-moi leur nom ! J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler.

\- Ah, je savais bien que la batte n'était pas loin… Dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie. Et si tu rentrais Miss Batte de Baseball ? Mais je te préviens, lève la main sur moi et j'appelle les flics.

\- Promis je bougerai pas, assura t-elle en montrant ses mains en guise de bonne foi.

La brune entra dans la maison, sentant rapidement une bonne odeur de soupe et de feu de cheminée. Wells l'incita à se débarrasser de sa veste en cuir trempée, de son bonnet et écharpe avant de l'inviter à le suivre. La brune remarqua qu'il avait une atèle à la jambe où elle l'avait frappé ce qui la fit grimacer.

\- Je suis désolée pour… Ça, murmura t-elle en désignant l'atèle.

\- T'inquiète c'est une vieille blessure que je me suis faite au football, quand il fait humide ça me fait mal. Bon là j'avoue c'est ton coup de batte de baseball qui m'a démonté. T'as un sacré coup soit dit en passant.

Lexa n'osa pas le remercier, ne sachant pas si le compliment était ironique ou sincère.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je voudrai pas abuser…

\- Ah tu fais ta timide maintenant, je savais pas que les racailles des bas quartiers pouvaient l'être.

\- On reste humain même si on a des battes de baseball pour se défendre, marmonna t-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Clarke commençait à tomber amoureuse de toi. T'es plutôt mignonne quand tu boudes et que tu es grognon, la taquina t-il.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille comme elle le faisait avec toi. Elle se contentait d'aventures d'un soir depuis sa dernière rupture.

\- Ah… Moi aussi à vrai dire… On aime pas trop s'attacher dans mon quartier, ça finit toujours par un mariage et des gosses en pagaille sans les allocations qui vont avec…

Wells lui apporta un bol fumant de soupe.

\- Légumes et poulet, indiqua t-il.

\- Merci.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur les canapés. La scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais dans une maison différente et sans Clarke près d'elle.

\- Comment ont réagi ses parents ?...

Abby est furieuse mais Jake l'a pris à la rigolade. Il dit que c'est qu'une histoire de jeux coquins après tout et qu'il n'y a pas de honte à s'amuser au lit.

\- Je m'en veux… Si Raven a fait ça c'est uniquement pour me venger car je me suis plainte que Clarke m'avait délaissée pour toi…

\- Elle te préparait une surprise, la gronda t-il.

\- Putain je sais… Quelle surprise en plus, souffla la brune, piteuse. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait ça.

Wells soupira.

\- Ça va mettre du temps à disparaître un tel scandale à l'université…

\- J'imagine…

\- À moins que…

\- Que ?

\- Tu en crées un autre.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Clarke s'est sentie humiliée car c'est ce que tu faisais dans la vidéo.

\- Mais elle aimait ça ! Se défendit Lexa.

\- J'ai pas dit le contraire. Je voulais dire humiliée dans le sens où il y a eu des milliers de vues sur la vidéo sans compter les commentaires et ce surnom de « bad girl ».

\- Putain… J'ai tellement honte pour elle.

\- C'est bon, c'est qu'un petit jeu coquin. Ça se voit que tu vis pas en résidence étudiante. Il y a pire qu'une petite fessée qui a tourné sur Facebook et Youtube.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Écoute, voilà ce que vas faire…

Le brun se rapprocha de Lexa pour chuchoter son plan à l'oreille de l'étudiante. Celle-ci recula de surprise :

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Je vais me faire virer si je fais ça !

\- C'est ça ou tu perds Clarke !

\- C'est déjà fait ça je crois.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Clarke t'a choisi comme meilleur ami, t'es complètement barré, sourit doucement la brune.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, bien que la vidéo ait été effacée, elle continuait à tourner grâce à des petits malins qui avaient réussi à la télécharger et l'uploader ailleurs. Lexa, le cœur battant, sortit à l'heure de pointe où la plupart des étudiants traînaient devant l'entrée principale de l'université. Elle remarqua Wells et Clarke qui s'était mis un gros bonnet sur la tête et une épaisse écharpe sur le visage pour se cacher. Les deux jeunes marchaient dans sa direction bien que la blonde semblait plus avoir envie de reculer qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'une centaine de mètres, la brune commença à escalader les échafaudages installés contre le bâtiment d'accueil qui était en rénovation. Son geste attira le regard des étudiants qui commencèrent à s'attrouper sous elle dans un mouvement de panique, pensant sans doute à un possible suicide. Lexa se frotta le nez pour se donner du courage alors qu'elle devinait le regard de Clarke fixé sur elle. Elle sortit du sac en toile qu'elle avait amené un mégaphone. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour amplifier sa voix avant de dire tout haut :

\- Salut bande de queutards de mes deux ! Je suis Lexa Woods et je viens des bas quartiers de San Francisco, ouais, ces coupe-gorge où vous avez tous peur de vous aventurer ! Je fais partie des 8% de mon quartier à accéder à l'université dans l'espoir de pas ramasser les merdes de vos clébards dans un futur proche. Je suis arrivée ici en racaille mal élevée et me voilà à présent en étudiante éperdue d'amour. Ouais vous m'avez bien entendue ! Je suis amoureuse bande de connards ! J'aime cette bonnasse de chargée de TD qui s'appelle Clarke Griffin sur laquelle vous bavez et masturbez tous ! Alors ouais notre vie privée a fuité sur le net et j'en remercie pas Miss Raven Reyes pour ce geste d'attardé même si elle voulait me protéger avant tout…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout… Lexa t'es complètement folle… Souffla Clarke le cœur battant.

\- Y'a de l'idée, enchérit Wells, amusé.

\- Je vais peut-être me faire virer pour ce que je vais faire mais au moins j'aurai soulagé ma conscience en annonçant à vous tous là que Clarke Griffin est un putain de coup au pieu et qu'elle me fait monter plus haut que le septième ciel ! Alors voilà, hm. Je baise Clarke Griffin et elle me baise bien salement aussi bande de crevards ! Et oh putain que j'aime ça ! Je t'aime Miss Griffin ! Même si la théorie critique est chiante à mourir quand c'est toi qui en parles ma culotte se transforme en chutes du Niagara ! Alors allez tous vous faire foutre avec vos moqueries à la con ! En attendant, moi, je me tape la nana la plus bonne et intelligente de l'université !

Sur ces derniers mots, la brune se tourna vers les vitres du bâtiment derrière lesquelles le personnel administratif la fixait, abasourdi. Elle sortit du sac une bombe à peinture qu'elle secoua pour taguer _**« Je baise avec Griffin et j'aime ça bande de jaloux ! Si vous en voulez encore, rendez-vous sur »**_. Des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre tandis que des sirènes de police hurlaient non loin. Rapidement, la brune vit débouler quelques agents de police qui vinrent la chercher pour la faire descendre de force de son perchoir. Ils la menottèrent tandis qu'elle se débattait, passant devant la blonde qui avait les yeux brillants d'émotion et une main devant sa bouche. Lexa se battit comme un diable pour réussir à l'approcher et lui crier :

\- Je t'aime princesse ! T'entends ! Je t'aime putain ! Je crèverai pour toi !

* * *

La brune était allongée sur le banc de sa cellule. Elle fixait le plafond dans l'attente de nouvelles de sa sœur qui était partie récolter l'argent nécessaire pour payer sa caution.

\- Woods, dehors. On a payé ta caution.

\- Déjà ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

Elle pensait devoir attendre au moins une nuit avant de pouvoir sortir. Elle récupéra ses affaires, relaçant ses rangers avant de sortir dans le froid hivernal pour se trouver nez à nez avec Clarke qui planta ses saphirs dans les émeraudes de la brune.

\- Oh princesse… Souffla l'étudiante, presque sans voix. Tu… Tu as payé ma caution ?

\- Quelle personne je serais après une si belle déclaration à te laisser croupir avec des toxicos et des alcooliques…

\- Tu sais je suis peut-être ni toxico ni alcoolique mais je suis qu'une racaille des quartiers…

\- Une racaille intelligente et avec beaucoup de charme en tout cas, lui sourit doucement la blonde.

Lexa lui sourit, hésitante :

\- Ça t'a plu alors ?

\- Tu sais, la Saint Valentin c'était avant-hier, tu es en retard.

\- Comme toujours, on change pas ses mauvaises habitudes… S'amusa la brune.

\- Tu comptes attendre le printemps pour m'embrasser et me supplier de te garder comme petite amie ?

\- Oh putain non ! Nom de Dieu ! S'exclama la Woods en enlaçant avec force la jeune femme pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle retenait en elle.

Le baiser fut tendre, amoureux, s'emballant sur la fin. La doctorante sourit en glissant un baiser sur la joue de la brune, soufflant à son oreille :

\- Je crois qu'on a un site internet à entretenir à présent, non ?

\- C'était une blague… Rit la brune, amusée.

La blonde lui montra son portable où une page d'accueil les présentant toutes les deux était en ligne ainsi qu'un carré noir où de la publicité circulait en attendant d'avoir une vidéo à mettre en ligne.

\- Waaah euh mais ça sort d'où ça ?

\- Il faut croire que Raven et Wells s'amusent bien, sourit la blonde. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais te mettre la fessée Miss Woods car vous ne m'avez toujours pas rendu mon livre.

\- Oups.

Clarke lui claqua les fesses avec vigueur ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Elle la regarda d'un air béat avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa BMW qui était stationnée sur le dépose minute avec les warnings.

\- Bordel de merde Griffin t'es trop bonne ! Attends-moi !

The End

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS Clexa écrit lors du weekend marathon écriture/traduction avec MagRd haha. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir mon travail apprécié et voir ce qui vous a plu ou non ! À bientôt sur d'autres écrits ! ;D**


End file.
